The Art Of Love
by xstrawberryxx
Summary: RoyxEd, rated for lemony goodness/language/and violence in later chapters. Roy and Ed have finally come to terms with the relationship they share...but what happens when the world seems like it wants to pry them apart? My first FMA fic. Please be kind. :3


**Harhar. First chapter to NOT ONLY my first FMA fanfic...but my first LEMON. Ohh, sexy goodness. xDD  
Anyway, this chapter is for Em/Alphonse. HAPPY BIRTHDAYY  
ILY. I HOPE YOU DON'T NOSE BLEED YOURSELF TO DEATH READING THIS, CONSIDERING ALL THE SEXUAL ACTIVITY. **  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Deep, onyx eyes looked deep into Edward's. Edwards eyes, he thought, were the color of melted gold, or fresh honey. That crisp color in his eyes had quickly made it's way into Roy's mind as his favorite color. He stared a moment more into the pools of golden-brown and sighed.

"Fullmetal..." Roy said slowly, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him and then placing his chin atop his gloved hands. "You're one of the big boys now..."

Edward threw a confused look at the Colonel and rolled his eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He sneered at the calm, collect face of his superior.

"You will be going on a mission with Hawkeye, Havoc, and myself." He said calmly, closing his eyes as a retreat from the hypnosis the younger boy's eyes were having on him. He opened his eyes when he heard Edward growl deeply.

"What the hell?! You have to be kidding me! I just got _back_ from a mission." He glared in Roy's general direction, charging up and placing his gloved hands on the top of the clean, wooden desk that cracked under the force he was putting on it from frustration. The Colonel sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"It's fine, Fullmetal." It annoyed Edward heavily to hear him using that name with him in the deep voice he admired so much in the back of his mind. He continued on in that same, smooth voice that Edward had grown so attached to. "We're just scouting out for a few days. You aren't too scared, are you? I'll make sure nothing steps on you, if that's what you're worried about..." The older man chuckled. With a heat of anger radiating off the blonde, Edward was out of his seat in a flash, standing over Mustang in his comfortable chair.

"Shut up. I'm not worried. You just work me like a dog, is all..." Edward complained, happy for an excuse to get closer to his superior.

Roy smirked and pulled the boy closer by his small wrist. "Hence the term 'dog of the military'. Hmph...where is your respect for your superiors?" He asked, slapping a false anger expression onto his face. Edward straddled Mustang's legs and furrowed his eyebrows, getting nose to nose with the older man.

"I never had respect for you, Colonel Bastard, and I never will." He sneered deeply, caught off guard when Roy took a bold jump and raised his chin a tad to kiss Edward's soft lips. For weeks at a time, ever since the day that Edward had come of age (18), they had been uselessly flirting and fighting on and off in Mustang's office. Sometimes risking it out in the open. Getting close to each other only to push away in frustration for one another. An annoying, out in the open hate relationship...and a love/hate relationship behind closed doors. However, they hadn't honestly done anything that would show a jump into forming a rather dysfunctional relationship. For a moment, lost in the heat, Edward pressed back into the pair of lips covering his own. Then, realizing the action occurring, he gave his superior a sharp shove back down...away from his lips. "Why--W-What...You...I...WHAT THE HELL!?" He screamed, taking a shudder of a step backwards out of reaction. His face flushed before he aquired a deep crimson color across the cheeks. Try as he might to pull of the 'angry' look in this situation, it wasn't working. This made Roy chuckle at his attempt.

"I think I've found a new way to put fault your thinking, Fullmetal. A brand new torture for that 'prodigy' mind of yours..." He smiled comfortably, completely content with knowing that Edward enjoyed the kiss from the blush spanning from cheek to cheek.

"What kind of sick pervert kisses his younger subordinate?" Edward began yelling again to keep his mouth preoccupied while he thought of breaking down into the temptation of lust and going at the Colonel's mouth one more time. He tasted awfully sweet for such a bitter character of a person. He settled with getting extremely close to the black-haired man's face again, hoping that he would attempt the kiss once more. While so close, Edward couldn't help to notice his scent. A deep, strong scent of cologne, smoke, gunpowder...and something else not quite so distinct. A brand name 'Roy Mustang' scent.

Understanding exactly what Edward was implying with his body language rather than his words, Roy sat back even further in his chair, increasing the distance of their faces, as he looked deep into the eyes he loved so much of Edward's. "Well..." He began. "I do, obviously." He spat out bluntly, turning his face away from Edward and putting a rather nonchalant look onto his face. "But I suppose if you don't like it...I could sto--" He was cut off by the blonde boy grappling at his shirt and jacket, forcing their lips together.

"Fuck you..." He breathed out before taking in another sweet kiss from Roy, who happily obliged, snaking his strong arms around Ed's tiny waist and pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. His hands played on Edward's thighs, gently caressing them through his thing leather pants as he moved his mouth from Edward's lips, down his neck, assaulting the sweet, soft skin with signs of affection. Kissing, nibbling, and licking around the area, making Edward stifle a moan, tilting his head back in ecstasy. The younger boy's hands were at work, too, crawling up the inside of Mustang's undershirt. It wasn't long before the entire scene caused a little bit of an...arousal on Edward's part. And it wasn't long before Roy noticed...tight leather pants don't keep secrets like that very well. It didn't help when Edward attempted to get closer to his superior, straddling him even further, making his newly formed erection rub against the same area in Roy's pants. He pulled back with a combination of a gasp and a moan, stumbling his way backwards and steadying himself of the wooden desk behind them.

"Wow, Fullmetal. I didn't know you liked me that much. I haven't even done anything yet..." He couldn't help but laugh a little at his subordinates flustering from the entire account. "But I don't really think we should be doing this kind of thing in the office." Mustang stood, prepared to stride over to the door and forget the entire ordeal, when Edward did and action similar to tackling the other man to the couch.

"You're not leaving me like this...Finish up the job, Colonel." He growled in his ear, angry that the Colonel would get him so worked up and then opt to leave.  
"I was supposed to just inform you of the mission and leave. I'm sorry, I never meant to get you so worked up." He attempted to shove the younger boy off, half-heartedly, as he was rather enjoying him being atop his lap.

"Well, too bad. You did. Help me now, dammit." The short boy demanded, being new to the entire experience of anything close to a sexual encounter.

"Do you know what could happen if someone found out?" Roy sounded angry, but his body, seemingly acting on it's own, pull Edward closer and kissed his jaw line, trailing the kisses down his neck and across his shoulder as he shrugged Edward out of his red cloak and undid the clasp on his black jacket, offing it to the floor as well.

Edward tangled his hands in Roy's deep ebony hair and sighed deeply out of pleasure. "Shut the fuck up, already." He breathed, voice hanging heavy with lust and longing.

Roy smirked into his skin and adjusted his hips so that Edward's erection was once more rubbing against his own, forming from the younger man's touches. This caused Edward to moan, grinding his hips down in vain efforts to combine their bodies. "I think you mean," Roy rubbed his hands over Edward's back from under his shirt, forcing the boy to take it off, too. "Shut up and fuck me, already." Roy resumed his nibbling and licking and Edward didn't make anymore comments. He couldn't go against something that was the truth, after all.

After Edward had somehow gotten Mustang out of his military uniform jacket and the white business shirt underneath, he brought his mouth up to Edward's again in a more than heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance of one another. Edward let out a moan into Roy's mouth when he felt the older man undo his rather complicated belt and helped him rid himself of those leather pants that were becoming painfully tight. In his boxers, though looser, it was still uncomfortable. His head began to spin at Roy's gentle massage to the area. "Edward..." he moaned against the skin of the blonde boy as he found Edward undoing his pants as well, along with the tie in his hair, and brushing his fingers through his hair to rid the braid. They broke apart and stood up, only for a moment, to discard the rest of their troublesome clothes before Roy laid Edward down on the couch as gentle as possible. Edward readied himself for more assaults of kisses to his body and lips, but Roy wasn't prepared for anything of the sort.

The smaller alchemist had a sharp intake of breath as he felt Mustang's tongue flick over the top of his erection. When Roy incased it with his entire mouth, Edward bit is lip so hard it bled in an attempt to keep down his scream of pleasure. His attempted was in vain as Roy deep throated him and swirled his warm tongue around his tip. He let out a scream that was filled with lust and ecstasy, whimpering Roy's name as he neared his climax. Feeling rather sexually neglected, Roy reached down and began to pump himself, keeping Edward fully at the front of his attention. It wasn't too long after when Edward tangled his hands further into the Colonel's hair and yelled his name from climaxing. Mustang swallowed in everything Edward gave him before sitting up on the couch and giving himself full attention now, stroking faster as he did so, before hearing and feeling a slight shift at the weight beside of him, he looked down to see Edward, taking the Flame Alchemist into his mouth to finish off for him.

He watched for a moment as the blonde's head bobbed up and down, bringing him waves of pleasure. He threw his head back and let a moan escape his lips, grasping and Edward's hair to take him in more. If Edward would have had gag reflexes even the slightest bit more sensitive than his own, he surely would have choked on Roy's length as he felt his tongue around the area, waiting for Roy to reach his breaking point.

Surely enough he did after a few moments of holding it off to experience more pleasure from the young boy. He released into Edward's mouth and the blonde did his best to swallow all that came, only letting a few drops escape and flood down his chin, quickly fixed as Roy grabbed and pulled Edward into another heated kiss, wiping his face clean with his own tongue, tracing over Ed's sweet, soft lips. They broke apart and Edward gasped a little.

"What is it?" Roy asked, standing up and searching the room for a towel. Edward watched him and bit his lip.

"I can't believe I just did that..." He said, shaking a little in his tone. This stopped Mustang abruptly from his search as he hurried back over to Edward.

"You didn't want that?" He asked, deeply concerned about the younger alchemist.

"I did...I really did. And I enjoyed it...a lot. But...I just didn't expect it." He admitted, placing his forehead on Roy's bare chest. Roy gently pet his hair and held him close.

"It's alright. I'm here for you if you need anything or need to know anything about...erm...this." He explained awkwardly, holding him close. After their mindless flirting and sexual actions and a relationship that went no further than wanting in each other's pants...it was nice to have some sweet downtime. He cared for Edward so much more than just that.

"Thanks..." Edward brushed the rest of his golden locks out of his face. "So..." He blushed in an attempt to change the subject from the fact that they were both naked and searching for clothes. "When is the mission?"

"Two weeks from now. I'll give you more details when it gets closer to the date of our departure." He spoke professionally now, even if he had just finished wiping himself sweat free and was slipping into his boxers.

They both agreed, talked for a moment more and then said their good byes. Edward headed home, thoughts eating away at the inside of his mind. When he arrived home, he was greeted by a rather worried Alphonse.

"BROTHER. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He asked, sadness and concern lacing his metallic voice.

"I had...extra work to do at the office." Not a complete lie. Pleasuring his superior officer was hard work, dammit. "I have another mission in two weeks. I'm not really sure how long I'll be gone..." He spoke with apathy in his voice...not a tone of difference, out in a trance from the earlier events.

"Well...alright, Brother." Alphonse let him slip, not honestly believing it was the whole truth, but definitely not wanting an argument. "You should go to bed soon. It's rather late." He scolded gently. Edward complied, taking a shower and slipping into his night close and then slipping into bed.

It was the first time in a while that he had dreamed. And every point of his dream concerned Mustang...the man he was positive wouldn't leave his head for a few weeks after this.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**RAWR, BABES. My very first lemon, as stated earlier...so don't get all pissy panda because it sucks, kay? Anyway...I know I said I was dedicating it to Alphonse earlier, but I'm also dedicating it to Winry, who just had her beautiful babies, Theodore and Alicia today with the help of the ever amazing Dr.Phil/Dr.Moses. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you obviously don't spend the time on the FC boards at neo that we do. Ha.)  
I love you all! YOU DID A GREAT JOB, WINRY. YERR KIDS ARE AWESOME.**

Anyway, R&R, babes. Flames are cool. Constructive criticism is better. ;D


End file.
